


come and put it down on me

by izurulovesboats



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Oral Sex, friends with benefits (but not really. theyre super gay)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: Yeah you show me good lovingMake it alrightNeed a little sweetness in my life(strife had a bad day. parv's gonna make it Fantastic)





	come and put it down on me

**Author's Note:**

> _slams hands on desk _thIS TOOK ME LIKE TWO DAYS but its worth it!!!__

He walked through the castle with a heavy demeanor, the stress on his face evident as ever, as he thought about the events following him arriving at the castle. He remembers the god-awful power outage and feels himself get riled up over it again. It stressed him out too much for him to willingly admit, and for once in his life, Strife isn’t arriving to the castle neat and ready for whatever Parvis had planned.

 

He just needed a break. A really,  _ really  _ good break. A few hours, at least.

 

And who better to give him something else to stress over rather than worry about his tower than the man himself, Alexander Parvis?

 

He follows the hum of the bloodmage, finding him rummaging through a chest and examining some materials. Just as soon as Strife is about to speak up, he does, not looking up from the chest, “You didn’t say you were coming over today, Strifey. What happened?” 

 

Strife nods, his hand gripping on his arm as he keeps his gaze to the ground. “I had to fix a power outage. I’m tired, and… I figured if you were busy, there’d be no harm in me just lounging around for a good few minutes. ..I hope, at least?” 

 

Parvis looks back, and takes in the lumian standing behind him. He looked burnt-out. Stressed, even. While this feeling of stress from Strife wasn’t new, they both knew how unpleasant the feelings could get. Parvis gently smiles and nods. “Of course. What sort of friend would I be if I  _ didn’t _ let you? A really bad one, that’s who.” 

 

“Yeah, sure.” Will didn’t have the energy to even make something  _ close  _ to what would usually be called a sarcastic remark. He just nodded, and walked to the cultist bedrooms— Which, were still as empty as ever, — and sat on one. He ran a hand through his hair, tossing his sunglasses to the ground and flopping back on the bed. 

 

He doesn’t know how long he just lays up, looking at the stone ceiling. He’ll give himself the fact that he’s tired, but he’s almost tired enough that he doesn't have the energy to sleep. Being a CEO was harder than he wanted it to be, and he wondered if it was too late to change professions. 

 

The faint hum of the blood altar outside the room came to a slow stop, and he wondered what Parvis was doing. His answer came with a soft “Are you alright, Strifey? You’ve been doing next to nothing for  _ maybe  _ an hour. That’s not like you, the shrewd businessman always wanting to get everything done!” 

 

He sits back up from the bed and rubs his eyes. Has it really been an hour? “I’m not feeling too hot, Parvis. Tired, I suppose.” he sighs, making eye contact with the mage who was leaning on the frame of the entryway, “I needed a break, believe it or not.” 

 

“Who are you and what have you done with my Strifey?” Parvis smiles, nodding, “I understand, Will. You work hard. ..Too hard.” 

 

“I--” Wait, hold on,  _ what was that last part?  _ “..I-I beg your pardon?” 

 

Parvis gives a lighthearted chuckle from where he’s at, and makes his way over to the alien, whose features were now glowing brightly, “I was thinking--”    
  


“The thought of you thinking terrifies me to an extent.” 

 

“ _ Anyway, _ ” Parvis continues, “I could tell when you walked in here, you needed a relief of some sort. I could.. help you with that, if you so desired.” 

 

“How?” Strife questions, but that is answered with swift action. In one quick action, Parvis was suddenly on top of the alien, his legs straddling his waist. Strife’s heart skipped a beat, the luminescent freckles and dots scattered across his face flaring as it was accompanied by a deep blush. He sticks one hand back to keep him upright, not from worry of weight from the mage, but balance. It takes him a while to bring back his thought process, the chorus of  _ Oh my God _ ”s and  _ Holy Shit _ ’s finally quieting down. “..I.. I-I see.” 

 

“Unless you’re not up for something like this.” Parv mentions, “We could do something else if you want.” He takes Strife’s other hand and runs his thumb over each knuckle, it lighting up like a soft fairy light in response. “I just figured you’d want a way to relax, and.. this is one way to do it.”

 

Strife considered his options. He could.. take this offer. Indulge the bloodmage. After all, don’t they have something like this on Earth? Friends with benefits, he recalls. 

 

_ It’ll make them both happy _ , he figures,  _ God knows I need something like that right now. _ And after a lot of thoughts following that, he silences the thoughts that say otherwise, and with a nervous huff, he nods, quietly filling the silence with, “Be gentle, Parv.” 

 

And with that, Strife is nudged back on the bed again, their lips intertwined with incredible vigor. He tasted of copper, the familiarity of it being quickly rerouted to blood, but at this given point in time Strife can’t find it in him to care. It’s almost immediate, the rush of how quickly Strife wants to melt into the bed with only Parvis’ warm body keeping him from getting up. 

 

His hands quickly tangled through his his dark, messy, and soft hair. He didn’t realize how much he  _ desperately  _ needed something like this until Parvis eventually pulled away, and Strife was almost inclined to follow. His whine for him to come back convinced the mage to do so, only this time, letting the mage kiss down to his neck. 

 

He lets arousal pool at the nerves in his hips, wanting to let Parvis kiss him anywhere he felt inclined to do so. A quick nip at the crook of the alien’s neck prompted a soft yet broken yelp, keeping one hand at the back of Parvis’ scalp to let his fingers explore as his hands multitask, trying to unbuckle and push down Strife’s pants as much as they can go, and it gives the mage just enough space to feel around. 

 

The bright, bioluminescent cilia was already unfurled and flowing, and when Parvis sticks his hand down between his legs, the gentle leaves brushing against his fingers and making Strife arch his back and groan in response. Parvis chuckles against Strife’s heaving chest, making his plan to get Strife aroused  _ much  _ easier than intended, “Damn Strifey, you must be  _ exhausted  _ if you’re making these noises already. Parvy’s got you all riled up, hmm?”

 

He’s unsure when his eyes closed, but when he tried to open them to glare at Parvis, they were heavy-lidded and comfortable, so all he could muster was a half-coherent nod. He gave up trying to verbally respond after a pitchy cry and a firm grip on his hair when Parvis slowly guided two fingers inside his sheath, gently moving them to a rhythm that only he knew and Strife would find out. 

 

Despite Strife’s better judgement, he was far too gone to try to talk in coherent sentences. He’s been worn-out this whole goddamn week, and if he knew Parvis would do this for him, he would’ve come knocking on the castle’s door ever since the technical issues with the tower started happening. 

 

His thoughts melted into mush as Parvis made his way down his body and let Will’s hand that was his on his head fall back to the bed, traveling to the floor beside the bed, where Will’s legs were perfectly spread and open. When he pulled his fingers away, green bioluminescence covered his fingers. He let himself stick them in his mouth, humming as he grows to the taste. It’s almost bitter, but not quite. He’d much compare it to a sour candy. “Strifey? Are you alright, up there?” 

 

He nods, his panting subsiding slightly to talk in a hushed, raspy tone, “Yeah, Yeah I’m fine, Parv.” He swallows a moan from the aftershock, all of this almost feeling like it’s too much to take in but he wanted  _ more _ . The fact that Parvis took his fingers away when he was just about getting used to him was downright rude. “Why.. Why’d you stop?” 

 

“I wanted to taste you!” He replies, settling his head on the edge of the bed in the vee of Will’s legs, falling hopelessly obsessed with the fact that Strife was  _ slick _ , and  _ open _ , and he just couldn’t get over the fact that it was basically, in his mind, an easy way to get Strife vocal. “Let me take care of you for a few minutes, yeah?” 

 

Strife had no reason to say otherwise, so he nodded again, gasping for air at the simple thought of Parvis’ tongue running up his sheath. The light across his face pulsed with arousal, and when Parvis received the nod as a ‘Go wild.’ and gently let his tongue outline his sheath, he couldn’t stop a loud and gut-wrenching moan escape him, “Parvis-- Oh,  _ God.. _ ” 

 

The mage smirked into his work as he let himself adventure around, getting friendly enough with the outside that he may as well be licking the remains of dinner off a plate. He could feel the tension that’s pit up through Strife’s thighs as arousal quickly builds and builds, making the alien gasp and sputter. 

 

Once he makes his way inside of him, Strife’s hips buck downwards as his back arches again, the intensity of the pleasure almost bringing him to tears. He wants this to last forever, but he knows that can’t happen, as he felt like he was going to boil over in no long period of time. He hasn’t felt this  _ fantastic  _ ever, and when Parvis moans into him, Will cries out in what only could be known as pure pleasure. “Parvis--” he gasps, “ _Fuck_ , Parv..”

 

Parvis picks up the pace, following the rhythm of Will’s hips to get a shiver and some gasps out of him. He brought up his hands to massage the corners of his hips, making small circles with his hands and gently pressing into the skin, the places underneath his palm lighting up. 

 

Will felt like electricity was pulsing through him in waves of pleasure. He was close now, and the closer he got, the deeper the grind until he sobbed as he came, Parvis staying still as he rid out the pulsing orgasm against his still tongue, it slowly coming to a stop as he rests against the bed, glowing and absolutely heaving. 

 

As Parvis dazedly looks up from Will’s sheath, his face was almost  _ drenched _ with Will’s slick, looking like he dipped two-thirds of his face in glowing light green paint. He climbed back up onto the bed to plant his lips on Will’s again, this time in contentment. Will’s hum back into the kiss confirms that he did more than enough work to at least get him feeling something again, and that alone was a victory on days like these. 

 

They parted, and Parv wiped some off on his arm, smirking, “And this proved I have, a  _ very  _ talented tongue.” 

 

Strife nods, moving a bit so he’s more horizontal on the bed, feeling the post-orgasm endorphins leave him in a hazy state of consciousness. “..Lay down with me?” 

 

Parvis smiles, quickly planting one last kiss on his cheek before flopping over and wrapping an arm around the alien, who was already way past asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this isnt getting posted on tumblr jhbersbjhsg


End file.
